mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aperson98
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Aperson98 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Jenngra505 (Talk) 20:06, June 28, 2012 My first note for you Hey, aperson98! I'm glad that you joined in M.U.G.E.N wiki. Wlanman Date: 30/06/2012 Time: 17:53 Can you make a better AVGN for MUGEN? He can have special intros with Bugs Bunny, Lester, and Nostalgia Critic. You Can Help Me This is the link to SSBB Luigi. I was originally going to just make it simallar to Mama Luigi, but your request you wanting to help me made me feel like giving the link, and don't worry. I won't change your edits as bad as Wlan did. (Yeah, I know about the whole Rocko thing). First off, I think you have to make the Luigi Cyclone moveable to any direction fast, and make it have continuious hits instead of two. If you can, you can add Luigi's side special. Also, Luigi just spins around once for his down arieal, and does a downward knockback, not continuous hits. You can also add Luigi's current SSBB arieals as well, since Warner's was making SSB Luigi, not SSBB Luigi. If you also can, make Luigi's Super Jump Punch go forwards, not diagonally and you can make sprites for a animation where Luigi falls on his head. He should also be able to charge his smash attacks. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 01:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for helping me patch my SSBB Luigi. It will be a pleasure to see more changes to him soon. ;) Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 01:11, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Help I need you to help with Jake the Dog's palettes Jake Character and help put his palettes so it's not glitcy colors palettes. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 22:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Palettes I did, but it glitches when I click shared palette. I need help. I might need help on all sprites (execpt for portraits and hyper port) to have shared palettes, becuase actually, this is an edit of Felix's Jake, and the sprites come directly from madoldcrow's and Hiperhazz's sprites.. I just don't know how to do it. :( If you could help, it would be VERY helpful. I hope you reply back. By the way, are you still working on Rocko, or are you still trying to retain yourself after that Wlanman incedent? Because your Rocko was so less glitchy and more playable with a MUCH BETTER palette. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 23:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Luigi's Palette I found a gif sprite of this Luig and it looks better and I'm trying to get it close to it. Can you help me try to get near to this palette? Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 02:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Butt-head Hey, Aperson98. I'm just wondering, are you still working on Butt-head? Garfield1601 (talk) 23:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Respond Sure you can still help me! TIS2012 00:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Garfield Hey Aperson98 do you have your Garfield Download link? 6tails6 (have a chat with me and see my blogs) 9:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Check Fer 619s hideout on Mugen Evolution- aperson98- Your friend Kanbei Hi Aperson98 I love your Luigi. I just saw your cool little animation of him. He looks good so far. Keep it up. Sprite Edits given to your W.I.Ps Hey, there! I was back into my Wikia account and I was safe. I made my edits for your Leela, Wario and Rayman, I am also looking forward to your creations! That features win portraits, more compilatables, like Hell Dunk, Bee Stung and Passare. I added the special intro against BeanFan112's Marge Simpson for Leela (If you want to edit his Marge, Muscle Man, Nicole and the other Scooby-Doo characters). Let me think, are you going to release Rayman or Warner's characters? WlanmanIsBack (talk) 17:23, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Krusty the Clown W.I.P I would really appreciate it if you can help me with my Krusty the Clown (similar to SSBB Luigi). I did do some things to him already however, like give him CvS hitsparks and being a four buttoned character. Here's what I need you to do: *Give him a roll dodge. *More super and special ideas. *CvS super move start. *Give roll attack a light and hard variant. *Anything else your mind desires as long as it's still CvS styled. Link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/i8526u14vralahv/krustytheclown.rar I'm bored. 17:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC)